Sorry
by Kagamine MiCha
Summary: Mimpi aneh yang menyuruh Rin membunuh kawan-kawannya. Apakah Rin melakukannya? *bad summary, M bloody scene, R n R
1. Sorry (chapter 1)

Haloo! Aku Kagamine Mikan, ini fanfic pertamaku. Makanya masih jelek. Tokoh utamanya Kagamine Rin dan Len kesukaanku :3 Check it out!

* * *

**- Normal PoV -**

Seorang gadis berambut blonde melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolah itu. Ada plang nama di depan sekolah itu. Tokyo International School. Sudah jelas itu sekolah internasional yang berada di Tokyo, Jepang. Walau internasional, kebanyakan yang bersekolah disekolah itu adalah anak-anak Jepang.

Sekolah ini terdiri dari SMP dan SMA. Kembali ke gadis tadi. Gadis itu hampir menapakkan kakinya masuk ke gerbang sekolah, saat seseorang memanggilnya.

"Riiiiinnnnn! Tunggu aku!" seru seseorang itu, seorang lelaki

Gadis yang ternyata bernama Rin itu berhenti dan menoleh ke lelaki yang juga berambut blonde dan bermata biru sepertinya. "Cepatlah, Len! Kau lambat sekali!" gerutu Rin pada lelaki itu, Len.

Untungnya, Len menyusul Rin dengan cepat. Dari wajah mereka, terlihat jelas kalau mereka kembar. Yup, Kagamine Rin dan Len.

"Bisa-bisanya kau meninggalkanku!" gerutu Len.

"Habis kau lambat sekali! Daripada telat, kutinggal saja," balas Rin sambil berpose :P

"Ya sudahlah. Yuk, ke kelas!" ajak Len.

Rin hanya mengangguk. Len berlari lebih dulu, memasuki bangunan sekolah yang memuat kelas-kelas serta berbagai ruangan lainnya. Rin berjalan dengan lesu, mengingat mimpinya semalam. Juga kata-kata yang terus menerus terngiang di telinganya.

_"Bunuh, bunuh mereka semua. Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa."_

Bunuh mereka semua? Siapa? Siapa yang harus ia bunuh? Dan kenapa? Semua pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk dalam pikiran Rin.

"Rin! Kagamine Rin!" seru seorang wanita berambut hijau toska dan dikuncir dua.

"Miku!" balas Rin sambil melambai.

Miku mempercepat larinya untuk menyusul Rin. Ia langsung merangkul Rin dengan manja. Hatsune Miku yang berambut hijau toska ini memang manja pada siapapun. Yah, setidaknya, teman-teman akrabnya.

"Hari ini kau lesu sekali, ada apa?" selidik Miku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" bohong Rin.

"Ayolah. Aku bisa melihat wajahmu bahwa kau berbohong. Ayolah, Rin..." pinta Miku.

"Aku hanya lesu karena tidak sarapan," jawab Rin, sekali lagi berbohong.

Miku tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Rin. Namun, sapaan Gumi mengagetkan mereka. "Hai Miku! Rin!" sapa Gumi dengan suara khas-nya.

"Gumi!" pekik Miku sembari menghampiri Gumi.

Rin cuma menatap mereka sekilas, lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya. Entah kenapa, rasanya Rin menatap semua di sekolah itu dengan penuh rasa kebencian yang mendalam.

"Kau lama sekali!" sambut Len.

"Aku bertemu Miku tadi," ujar Rin malas.

"Oh, Miku. Kukira kau nyasar." Len nyengir.

Rin tersenyum tidak tulus. Ia duduk di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan Kagamine Len. Ia menatap seisi kelas dengan... Penuh kebencian. Kebencian?

**- Rin PoV -**

Rasanya... Aku benci sekali melihat seisi kelas. Benci, benci, sangat benci. Tunggu, apa yang terjadi padamu, Rin? Tidak. Aku tidak boleh membenci teman-teman sekelasku. Tidak akan. Teman-temanku berkumpul dan tertawa. Rasa benci itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Ah!

"Aku ke toilet dulu," ucapku seraya pergi ke toilet.

"Ya," jawab Len.

Sesampainya di toilet, aku segera membasuh wajahku dengan air. Bingung apa yang terjadi terhadap diriku.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku..." gumamku lirih.

Aku kembali teringat mimpiku semalam...

_Aku berjalan, menuju bangunan sekolahku yang megah. Rasanya, hari itu sudah sore hari. Kakiku terus melangkah tanpa kusadari. _

_"Hei, Rin!" sapa teman-temanku dengan riang._

_Aku membalas sapaan mereka seperti biasa. Tiba-tiba, seseorang berjubah coklat menepuk bahuku. Aku terperanjat._

_Katanya, "Menurutmu, apakah teman-temanmu baik?"_

_Aku menjawab dengan bingung. "Tentu. Mereka teman-teman setiaku."_

_Ia tertawa. "Kau berpikir begitu? Biar kuunjukan padamu sesuatu."_

_Ia mencengkram tanganku, dan tiba-tiba rasanya seperti melayang. Aku... Aku ada di ruang kelas! Aku melihat ke kalender. 21 Februari. Berarti, ini kemarin. Kulihat, teman-temanku berkumpul. Aneh. Ada Len, Miku, Gumi, Luka, dan Kaito ikut berkumpul. Aku mendekat, namun mereka seperti tidak menyadari keberadaanku._

_"Menurutku, Rin itu menyusahkan sekali," kata Miku._

_"Aku setuju. Ia sering sekali menyusahkanku di rumah," keluh Len. "Semua permintaannya harus dipenuhi."_

_"Seperti anak kecil," cibir Luka._

_"Dia juga bodoh, dan pemalas," tambah Gumi._

_"Menurutku, Len, dia tidak pantas jadi kembaranmu. Tidak pantas," kata Kaito pada Len._

_Aku mendelik marah, dan langsung pergi ke luar kelas. Aku... Aku tidak sanggup mendengar jawaban Len. Aku tidak sanggup, jika Len mengatakan 'ya'. Mana mungkin... Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mataku. Aku tak menyangka, teman-teman yang begitu kusayangi, ternyata begitu di belakangku._

_Semuanya tiba-tiba serasa gelap. "Bunuh, bunuh mereka semua. Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa." Kata-kata itu terus terngiang. Lalu aku bangun._

Itulah mimpiku. Kurasa, itu sebabnya rasanya aku jadi benci pada teman-temanku. Tapi, apakah itu sungguhan?

"Hei."

Aku menoleh, dan terperanjat. Orang itu lagi, yang muncul di mimpiku semalam! Orang yang memakai jubah coklat.

"Kau harus bunuh mereka semua," ucap orang itu.

"Tidak akan. Mereka teman-temanku," tolakku.

"Harus! Kau lihat sendiri kan, seperti apa mereka di belakangmu?"

Aku mengangguk, tanpa sadar. Terbayang, ketika Len mengatakan aku menyusahkannya. Aku... Tak sanggup mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, bunuh mereka, cepat," perintah orang itu, lalu menghilang.

Aku terpaku di tempat. Sosok berambut blonde dan bermata biru serupa denganku muncul dan menepuk bahuku.

"Hei, kau disini rupanya!" sapa Len. Aku masih diam. Len mengernyit, lalu mengguncangku. "Hei! Kau kenapa, heh?"

Aku langsung tersadar, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Huh, kalau begitu, ayo kembali ke kelas," ajak Len.

"Aku akan menyusul," ujarku. Len mengangguk, lalu pergi. Aku masih terus menatap punggung Len sambil berpikir. _Apakah aku harus membunuh mereka?_

_#Bersambung_


	2. Chapter 2

**- Rin PoV-**

_Apakah aku harus membunuh mereka?  
_

Aku berpikir, kemudian menggeleng. Berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran gila itu dari otakku. Tidak mungkin aku membunuh teman-temanku, atau kembaranku. Seburuk apapun mereka. Len, Miku, Luka, Kaito, Meiko, Gumi, dan... Ah, aku tak bisa menyebutkan semuanya. Yang pasti, _aku tidak akan membunuh mereka_.

"Rin?"

Aku tersadar. "L-Len? Kenapa kau masih disini?"

Len mendekatiku. "Kau terus terdiam disini. Aku khawatir. Ayo, kita ke kelas," ucap Len sambil menggandeng tanganku menuju kelas.

Sampai di kelas...

"Rin! Kau kemana saja?!" sapa Miku. Heh, Miku? Bukankah dia kelas 2 SMA? Dan aku masih kelas 3 SMP. Kenapa dia di kelasku?

"Miku?" tanyaku heran.

Gadis berambut hijau toska itu mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. "Yup, ini aku, Hatsune Miku."

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Aku hanya iseng saja kesini bersama Gumi, Luka, Kaito, dan Meiko," jelas Miku. "Lagipula, aku rindu padamu, Rin!"

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah Miku. Ah, tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin di balikku dia menjelek-jelekanku. Aku duduk di bangkuku dengan lega.

"Miku, boleh bicara sebentar?" Akita Neru tiba-tiba muncul dari balik pintu kelasku.

Miku mengangguk. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju Neru dan keluar kelas. Sepertinya, ada hal penting yang mereka ingin bicarakan. Apa, ya?

"Aku ingin keluar kelas, ahh~" kataku.

"Eh! Buat apa?!" cegat Len.

Aku mengernyit. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"K-Kau keluar untuk apa? Menguping, ya?" tuduh Len.

"Eh! Enak saja! Aku mau ke toilet!" sanggahku.

"Toilet? Baru saja kau ke toilet. Ada apa, sih?" Len seperti berusaha mencegahku keluar. Aku mengernyit. Aneh sekali rasanya. Kenapa Len?

Belum sempat Len menjawab pertanyaanku, Miku sudah kembali ke dalam kelas dengan wajah berbinar. Hei, apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Neru, ya?

"Cepat sekali Miku, bicaranya," pancingku.

Miku tertawa. "Tentu saja. Cuma pembicaraan singkat, kok. Tentang..." Miku terdiam sesaat. Lalu, ia melanjutkan dengan agak gugup. "T-Tentang ujian."

Hm, itu agak aneh. Apa maksudnya dia mau bilang tentangku?

**- Normal PoV-**

Rin mendengus pelan, lumayan kesal. "Aku mau ke toilet, cuci muka," kata Rin dengan nada ketus.

"Aku ikut!" kata Gumi tiba-tiba. Rin mengangguk lesu. Mereka pun berjalan menuju toilet sekolah.

"Tunggu aku, ya, Rin~" pinta Gumi sambil masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet.

Rin hanya mengangguk, lalu mulai membasuh mukanya. Rin menghela napas. Sosok orang tadi tiba-tiba muncul kembali.

"Kau lagi," sapa Rin dengan dingin.

Dia mengangguk. "Apa kau tahu, apa yang dibicarakan kedua temanmu tadi?"

Rin memicingkan matanya, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Kau akan mengetahuinya," ucapnya sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangan Rin. Mereka seolah-olah berputar. Saat Rin membuka matanya, ia bisa melihat Miku dan Neru yang bercakap. _Waktunya kembali__._ batin Rin.

"Bagaimana kalau ketahuan?" tanya Neru.

Miku menggeleng sambil tertawa. "Tidak akan, Neru. Rin itu gadis yang bodoh. Dia tidak akan menyadarinya."

Neru tertawa. "Kau benar juga, Miku."

Miku ikut tertawa. Rin panas melihatnya. Lalu, semua kembali berputar dan dia kembali ke toilet. Orang itu sudah menghilang. Tapi, di tangan Rin, ia memegang sebuah... Katana. Rin menyeringai.

"Rin? Kau masih disitu?" tanya Gumi dari dalam.

"Ya!" jawab Rin. "Cepatlah sedikit!" Agar aku bisa membunuhmu, lanjut Rin dalam hati.

Gumi keluar dari kamar mandi sambil tersenyum. Namun, senyuman itu segera hilang melihat Rin yang mendorongnya dalam kamar mandi, lalu menguncinya.

"R-Rin?" tanya Gumi kaget.

Rin menyeringai. "Ya, Gumi?" jawabnya sambil menghunus katana-nya.

Gumi terbelalak. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, d-dengan katana i-itu?"

Rin kembali menyeringai seram. Ia mengangkat katana itu, lalu mendekatkannya ke leher Gumi. Gumi pucat, gemetaran. "R-Rin! Ja-jangan..."

"Setelah kalian menjelekanku di belakangku?" kata Rin sinis. Gumi membelalak.

"A-Apa?!"

"Sudahlah, Gumi. Mengaku sajalah. Toh, aku akan segera membunuhmu," ucap Rin. Tanpa menunggu perkataan Gumi selanjutnya, ia langsung menebas leher Gumi hingga tandas. Rin tertawa seperti iblis.

"Hahaha! Baguslah, satu orang mati. Selanjutnya semuanya..." Ia tersenyum licik. Lalu, menutup pintu kamar mandi, meninggalkan mayat Gumi yang kepalanya terpisah dengan tubuh malang itu.

_Bersambung~_


	3. Chapter 3

**- Len PoV-**

Aku menatap kerumunan di depanku. Pikiranku melayang pada sikap Rin tadi, yang bisa kubilang ANEH. Kenapa ia dua kali ke toilet? Dan... Hei, kenapa ia dan Gumi belum kembali? Baru saja aku akan bertanya, sosok Rin sudah ada di ambang pintu.

"Rin? Mana Gumi?" tanya Meiko.

"Gumi belum kembali?" Rin balik bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung, namun terlihat aneh di mataku.

"Bukankah kau tadi bersamanya?" Kali ini Kaito yang bertanya.

Rin menggeleng. "Tadi, aku tidak jadi ke toilet dan memutuskan ke kantin. Tapi Gumi tetap ke toilet. Kupikir ia sudah kembali."

"Gumi belum kembali," ucapku. Rin mengernyitkan dahi, heran.

"Kalau begitu, kita susul aja ke toilet," usul Miku.

"Ya sudah. Ayo, mumpung belum masuk." Kaito menyetujui.

Akhirnya, kami pun pergi ke toilet. Aku masih memandangi Rin dengan aneh. Dia tampak heran, bingung, tapi juga terlihat tenang. Dan... Mengerikan.

"Len? Ada apa memandangiku terus?" tanya Rin.

"Eh? Tidak, tidak apa-apa," tukasku. Rin hanya tersenyum seperti biasa. Akhirnya, kami tiba di toilet anak perempuan.

"Gumi tadi ke toilet yang mana?" tanya Luka.

"Aku enggak tahu. Aku enggak nganterin dia sampe toilet," jawab Rin.

"Kita coba saja satu-satu," usul Meiko. Hanya ada tiga toilet di sekolah ini. Luka, Miku, dan Meiko segera membuka satu-satu. Aku bisa melihat, pupil mata Rin membesar.

"KYAAAAA!" pekik Miku histeris.

"Ada apa?!" tanyaku dan Kaito.

"Gu-Gumi..." Miku menunjuk ke toilet itu dengan histeris. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Kami segera melihat ada apa di toilet itu. Itu... Mayat Gumi! Kepala dan tubuhnya terpisah. Rin, Luka, dan Meiko menjerit. Sementara Miku menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Kenapa bisa begini?!" tanya Kaito kaget.

"A-Aku tidak tahu... Begitu aku membuka pintu toiletnya, sudah seperti ini..." jawab Miku lirih.

Aku berpikir keras. Pasti ada yang membunuh Gumi. Pasti. Tidak mungkin ia bunuh diri. Matanya masih terbelalak.

"Kalian beritahu guru soal hal ini. Sementara aku, Rin, dan Meiko akan disini," perintahku. Teman-temanku mengangguk setuju. Kalian tahu alasanku? Aku memilih Rin dan Meiko untuk disini, karena setidaknya mereka cukup pintar, dan suka menyelidiki sesuatu. Dan tidak cengeng. Yah, setidaknya itu alasanku.  
Guru-Guru berdatangan. Mereka histeris, beberapa ada yang nyaris pingsan. Kami segera ditanyai macam-macam oleh guru. Kepala Sekolah lalu memanggil polisi untuk meneliti kasus ini, kami dibolehkan pulang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kumpul di cafe dulu?" ajak Meiko.

Kami semua setuju dengan usul Meiko. Akhirnya, kami langsung ke cafe yang tak jauh dari sekolah, dan sekaligus sebagai tempat favorit kami.

**- Len Pov End-**

**- Normal PoV-**

_Cafe_

"Kematian Gumi sangat aneh, yah begitu," ujar Kaito.

"Ya, siapa yang membunuhnya?" tambah Luka.

"Belum tentu ia dibunuh! Siapa tahu ia bunuh diri!" sela Rin dengan sengit.

"Bisa saja! Memang kau ada bukti apa kalau Gumi bunuh diri?" tukas Len.

"Kalau Gumi dibunuh, siapa pembunuhnya?! Tidak mungkin murid-murid sekolah!" kata Rin sengit.

"Tidak mungkin bunuh diri, Rin," kata Len dengan nada lebih lembut. "Tidak ada benda tajam di TKP tadi. Ya kan, Meiko?"

Meiko mengangguk mengiyakan. "Betul kata Len. Kalau Gumi bunuh diri, tidak ada satupun benda tajam di toilet tempat mayat Gumi."

Rin diam, merasa kesal. Len memandang Rin dengan heran. Saudari kembarnya ini sangat aneh sekarang.

"Kalian ternyata berkumpul di cafe ini."

Len, Rin, Miku, Kaito, Meiko, dan Luka menoleh. Neru, dengan senyumnya yang biasa. "Rin, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Rin mengangguk, lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah Neru. "Lebih baik jangan disini, oke?"

"Baiklah, Rin." Neru tersenyum. Rasanya, Rin muak sekali melihat senyum itu. Rin dan Neru lalu berjalan ke gudang kosong tak terpakai. Rin yang memilihnya, mereka masuk ke dalamnya.

"Ehm, kenapa harus disini, Rin?" tanya Neru sambil terbatuk-batuk karena gudang itu penuh debu.

"Sebelumnya, kenapa kau mengajakku bicara?" Rin balik bertanya.

"Begini, hal apa saja yang kau sukai?" tanya Neru.

Pupil mata Rin membesar. Ia tampak marah. "Hanya itu?! Kau mengajakku bicara hanya untuk menanyakan ini!? Bodoh!"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, tapi..." Neru tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Karena Rin tiba-tiba mengeluarkan katana dari balik bajunya. Entah bagaimana ia membawanya, karena katana itu sangat berat. "R-Rin, apa y-yang akan k-kaulakukan dengan k-katana itu?" tanya Neru ketakutan.

"Apa? Tentu saja membunuhmu," Rin tersenyum licik. Neru terbelalak. Dengan cepat, Rin menghunuskan katananya dan menebas tangan kiri Neru hingga tangan malang itu terpisah dari tuannya. Neru menjerit kesakitan.

Rin bergerak dengan cepat, memegang kepala Neru dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya memegang katana. "Menjeritlah, Neru," perintah Rin dengan nada mengerikan. Dengan sekali tebas, Rin memotong pergelangan kaki Neru.

"AAAAA!" jerit Neru kesakitan. Di saat itu, Rin langsung memotong lidah sang penjerit. Dengan wajah kejam, Rin memotong Neru berkali-kali sampai Neru tinggal potongan-potongan daging.

"Hahaha! Bagus sekali!" tawa Rin dengan keras, di hadapan mayat Neru yang sangat mengerikan. "Tapi, uh, bajuku ternoda darah. Teman-temanku pasti curiga," gumam Rin.

Rin mulai menggeledah gudang itu, dan menemukan pakaian. Sepertinya, masih baru, entah bagaimana. Tapi Rin tidak peduli. Ia segera memakainya dan meninggalkan seragamnya begitu saja. Ia menyeringai. "Dua orang sudah kubunuh. Tunggulah, cepat atau lambat aku akan membunuh kalian," seringainya, lalu meninggalkan gudang dan mayat Neru.

#Bersambung


	4. Chapter 4

_Rin mulai menggeledah gudang itu, dan menemukan pakaian. Sepertinya, masih baru, entah bagaimana. Tapi Rin tidak peduli. Ia segera memakainya dan meninggalkan seragamnya begitu saja. Ia menyeringai. "Dua orang sudah kubunuh. Tunggulah, cepat atau lambat aku akan membunuh kalian," seringainya, lalu meninggalkan gudang dan mayat Neru._

**- Normal PoV-**

****"Rin dan Neru lama sekali," celetuk Miku.

"Mungkin mereka membicarakan banyak hal," komentar Luka.

Ketika Miku akan berbicara, tiba-tiba saja Rin datang. Bajunya sudah berganti. Tadinya seragam, menjadi T-Shirt kuning yang agak kotor, dan rok hitam. Len mengernyit. _Itu bukan pakaian Rin_, batin Len.

"Rin! Kau datang juga!" seru Miku.

"Kok bajumu ganti, Rin?" tanya Luka heran.

Rin nyengir. "Tadi aku terpeleset ke lumpur. Dan jadinya baju seragamku kotor. Jadi, aku ke rumah dulu ganti baju. Hehe, maaf lama ya..."

Len mengernyit. "Aku tidak pernah melihat baju itu, Rin. Itu bukan bajumu, kan?"

"Enak saja! Ini bajuku, hanya saja jarang dipakai," kata Rin.

"Oh, gitu," tanggap Len singkat, masih heran dengan sikap saudari kembarnya itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana Neru?" tanya Kaito yang sedari tadi diam saja.

Wajah Rin menjadi pucat. "Err, itu, itu, Neru tadi... Pulang! Yap, pulang ke rumahnya," jawab Rin sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Yah, kenapa enggak ikutan ke cafe lagi? Malah langsung pulang," gerutu Miku.

Rin tertawa dipaksakan. "I-Iya."

"Ini orange parfait-mu, Rin. Kesukaanmu, kan?" Len menyodorkan segelas orange parfait pada Rin.

Mata Rin langsung membelalak. "Orange parfait! Kesukaanku!"

Rin, langsung melahap orange parfait itu dengan lahap. Tidak sampai lima menit! Semua tertawa melihat tingkah Rin.

"Kau ini, suka sekali orange parfait!" komentar Meiko sambil tertawa. Dia memegang... Ehm, sake. Untungnya sake beralkohol rendah, tak begitu berakibat fatal.

"Daripada kau, Meiko. Sukanya sake," balas Rin sambil mencibir.

"Eh! Panggil aku Meiko-senpai! Aku kan lebih tua darimu!" canda Meiko.

"Baik, Sen... Uwwehh, aku tak sanggup memanggilmu senpai." Kali ini Rin yang bercanda. "Senpai kok, suka minum sake."

Meiko cemberut karena disindir-sindir kesukaannya suka minum sake. Untungnya ia tak ketahuan guru. Bisa-bisa di hukum.

"Jus wortel memang enak, ya," kata Miku sambil meminum jus wortel dicampur negi. Ups, memangnya enak? Tanyakan saja pada Miku. "Aku jadi ingat Gumi, yang suka sekali wortel."

Semua jadi terdiam. Mereka tertawa-tawa, setelah sahabat mereka meninggal? Uh, rasanya bersalah sekali.

"Ah, aku merasa bersalah mengatakan begitu," ratap Miku.

"Kalau aku merasa bersalah pada Gumi. Entah apa dia sekarang, sementara kita tertawa-tawa," ujar Meiko.

"Kira-kira, keluarga Megpoid sudah tahu belum, ya?" tanya Kaito.

Semua menggeleng. Mereka diam, teringat kenangan-kenangan bersama Gumi. Namun, Rin memikirkan hal berbeda. Ketika ia membunuh Gumi. Wajah Gumi begitu ketakutan. Untungnya, Rin tidak membunuh Gumi seperti ia membunuh Neru.  
Diam-diam, Rin merasa 'agak' bersalah telah membunuh Gumi. Tapi, ia teringat dengan mimpinya juga. Sebuah pikiran lain menyelanya, apakah itu betul? Memikirkannya, Rin jadi gelisah dan merasa sangat bersalah. Ia agak takut kalau dihantui Gumi atau Neru. Rin berusaha menyingkirkan pikirannya itu.

"Ehm, aku pulang dulu, ya," kata Rin memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Eh, oh, aku juga," kata Miku dan Luka bersamaan.

Meiko dan Kaito mengangguk. Mereka berdiri, tanda mau pulang. Rin menarik Len. "Ayo, Len."

Setelah membayar (tentulah, mau diteriakin maling?), mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Selama perjalanan, Rin diam saja. Hal itu tentulah membuat Len bingung. Rin, Rin, ada apa denganmu? batin Len.

**- Rin PoV-**

_Len memandangiku dengan sangat aneh. Apa dia heran dengan sikapku? Ah, kalau begitu, aku harus bersikap biasa saja agar dia tak curiga_,pikirku.

"Ehm, Len! Nanti aku akan memasak sashimi untukmu!" kataku dengan nada riang.

"Sashimi? Bukankah masih ada pizza yang dipesan semalam?"

_Ah, salah, aku malah membuatnya makin curiga. Oke, _step two_. _"Hem, kalau begitu, nanti kita main ke rumah Miku, yuk?" ajakku.

"Boleh juga," Len mengiyakan. _Aha, berhasil!_ sorakku dalam hati.

Makan siang begitu sepi. Len tidak bicara. Begitu pula aku. Sementara Ayah dan Ibu tentu belum pulang dari pekerjaannya.

"Rin," ucap Len pelan.

"Ya, Len?" tanyaku heran, karena nada bicara Len cukup 'aneh'.

"Mana baju seragammu?"

Glek! Hampir saja aku tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Len. Len memandangku dengan mata birunya yang tajam. Menantikan jawaban dariku. "Err... Itu..." Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, berusaha mencari jawaban.

KRIIIINGGG! Telepon tiba-tiba berbunyi. Len beranjak, lalu mengangkat telepon itu. "Ya, Kagamine disini," ucap Len.

Orang diseberang menjawab. Aku tak tahu ia bicara apa. Yang jelas, wajah Len jadi memucat dan panik. "Y-Ya, saya dan kakak saya akan segera ke sana. T-terima kasih." Len menutup telepon. Ia menatapku dengan sangat tajam.

"Rin, jawablah," ucapnya pelan. "Jawablah, kenapa ada seragam dan kartu pelajarmu di gudang yang menyimpan mayat Akita Neru yang terpotong-potong?"

#Bersambung


	5. Chapter 5

_"Rin, jawablah," ucapnya pelan. "Jawablah, kenapa ada seragam dan kartu pelajarmu di gudang yang menyimpan mayat Akita Neru yang terpotong-potong?"_

**- Normal PoV -**

"S-seragam dan kartu pelajar?" ulang Rin kaget. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, teringat apa yang ia lakukan pada Neru.

Len mengangguk. "Yang menelepon tadi adalah polisi. Ada yang menemukan mayat Akita Neru di sebuah gudang tua. Disitu juga ada seragam dan kartu pelajarmu, Rin."

Wajah Rin memucat. "Y-Yang benar saja! Tidak mungkin ada seragam dan kartu pelajarku disitu! Itu pasti milik orang lain!"

Len mengendikkan bahu. "Yang pasti, sekarang kita harus ke kantor polisi, Rin. Kuharap perkataanmu itu benar, karena aku malas berurusan dengan polisi. Lebih-lebih, aku tidak ingin punya riwayat kriminal di kantor polisi."

Rin mengangguk. Dengan cepat, ia membereskan meja makan dan pergi ke kantor polisi bersama Len.

Di kantor polisi. Suasana ribut sekali. Banyak sekali polisi (tentunya-,-) dan dokter forensik. Ada pula ambulans yang baru saja pergi dari kantor polisi begitu Rin dan Len datang.

"Permisi," ucap Len.

Seorang polisi menoleh. Dia berambut ungu panjang dan memakai seragam polisi (iyalah, masa seragam balet?) Matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya menatap Len dan Rin. "Kalian Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len?"

Len mengangguk. "Iya, Pak." (aneh banget manggilnya-,-)

Polisi itu berdehem. "Nama saya Gakupo. Kalian bisa duduk di sana," Gakupo menunjuk meja. Dengan 1 kursi di salah satu sisinya, dan seberangnya ada 2 kursi (ribet banget ngejelasinnya-,-)

Kedua Kagamine itu mengangguk, lalu duduk di kursi itu. Gakupo duduk di kursi seberangnya. Ia membuka buku catatannya, lalu berdehem kembali. "Begini. Tadi ada seorang gadis bernama Furukawa Miki yang melaporkan bahwa ia menemukan mayat di gudang tua miliknya. Mayat itu sudah terpotong-potong, dan diyakini sebagai Akita Neru, dari kartu pelajar yang ada di saku bajunya. Miki menemukan seragam sekolah dan kartu pelajar bernama KAGAMINE RIN," jelas Gakupo. Wajah Rin kembali memucat. "Kami mengadakan menyelidikan. Ada dua tersangka disini, Furukawa Miki dan Kagamine Rin. Furukawa Miki karena ia yang menemukan mayat Akita Neru, juga ia pemilik gudang itu. Kagamine Rin karena ada kartu pelajar di TKP. Yang saya herankan, hari ini ada dua orang dibunuh. Akita Neru dan Megpoid Gumi."

Jantung Rin serasa berhenti berdetak. Yang MEMBUNUH keduanya, Neru dan Gumi, adalah DIRINYA SENDIRI. Kagamine Rin.

"Mereka berdua, Megpoid Gumi dan Akita Neru adalah siswi Tokyo International School, bukan? Satu sekolah dengan kalian?" tanya Gakupo memastikan.

Len mengangguk. "Ya, Pak."

"Kagamine Rin, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa seragam dan kartu pelajarmu ada di TKP?" tanya Gakupo sambil memberikan kartu pelajar Rin pada gadis berambut honey blond itu.

Rin memeriksa kartu pelajar itu. Benar sekali, itu miliknya. "Err... Saya tidak tahu," ucap Rin pelan.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak tahu? Itu milikmu. Dan, seragammu juga ternoda darah. Bisa menjelaskan?" tuntut Gakupo.

"Akita Neru, sebelumnya sempat meminjam kartu pelajar saya untuk, err, entahlah. Yang pasti dia meminjam kartu pelajar saya," kata Rin dengan gugup.

"Meminjam?" ulang Gakupo dengan wajah sangat tidak percaya.

"I-Iya, entah untuk apa. Dia tidak memberitahuku," Rin meyakinkan Gakupo.

Gakupo mengernyit, masih tidak percaya. Len menatap Rin dengan khawatir. Generator di otaknya terus berpikir. Ia yakin, Rin tidak membunuh Neru. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin kartu pelajar dan seragamnya ada di gudang tempat Neru terbunuh? Semua itu membuat Len ragu, tapi ia tak terima kalau sampai Rin di penjara karena tuduhan pembunuhan.

**- Len PoV -**

Aku terus berpikir. Aku tidak akan percaya kalau Rin membunuh Neru. Tapi pertanyaan mengapa kartu pelajar dan seragamnya ada di gudang tua itu membuatku ragu. Tapi, kuputuskan untuk melindungi Rin. Aku tak akan terima kalau ia dipenjara untuk tuduhan pembunuhan.

"Yang dikatakan kakak saya itu benar, Pak," belaku. "Saya melihat Akita Neru meminjam kartu pelajar kakak saya."

"Betulkah?" tanya Gakupo dengan nada, yang lagi-lagi sangat tidak percaya.

"Ya. Dan soal seragam, itu tidak mungkin. Seragamnya ada di rumah," tambahku meyakinkan. Padahal, aku tahu seragam Rin tidak ada di rumah. "Itu pasti bukan seragam Rin."

Gakupo tampak berpikir keras. "Berapa umur kalian?"

"14 tahun," jawab kami.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh pulang. Terima kasih," kata Gakupo, yang membuatku dan Rin terkejut.

"B-Benarkah?" tanya Rin tak percaya.

Gakupo mengangguk. "Ya."

"O-oh terima kasih, Pak. Maaf mengganggu waktu anda," ucapku, yang seharusnya diucapkan Gakupo. Gakupo hanya mengangguk. Segera kugandeng Rin dan mengajaknya keluar kantor polisi.

"Len, kenapa kau berkata begitu?" tanya Rin sesudah kami agak jauh dari kantor polisi.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku pura-pura tak mengerti.

"Ya. Seragamku kan tak ada, ada di gudang itu. Kenapa kau tak curiga..." jawab Rin lirih.

"Karena aku percaya padamu, Rin. Kau satu-satunya orang yang kusayang. Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dari sisiku," jawabku, kemudian melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Rin yang blushing (kok jadi romance... -,-)

**- Rin PoV -**

"Karena aku percaya padamu, Rin. Kau satu-satunya orang yang kusayang. Tak akan kubiarkan kau pergi dari sisiku," jawab Len, kemudian melenggang pergi, meninggalkanku yang blushing.

"L-Len?" ucapku kaget. Aku terdiam di tempat. Kata-kata Len barusan... Ia percaya padaku? Satu-satunya orang yang dia sayangi? Apa maksudnya? Apa dia sudah sadar, kalau aku yang membunuh Neru dan Gumi? Kenapa tadi ia melindungiku, dengan mengatakan seragamku ada di rumah? Padahal jelas-jelas ia tahu, kalau tak ada seragamku.

Aku berlari menyusul Len. "Leeeeen! Tunggu aku!" seruku.

Len masih berjalan. Untungnya, aku ini pandai lari. Jadi cepat mengejar Len. "Hup! Kekejar juga," kataku senang.

Len hanya memasang wajah datar, namun aku bisa melihat ia blushing (lama2 ni cerita ganti genre-,-). "Len... Tadi kenapa kau membelaku?"

"Dasar idiot! Aku sudah menjawabnya tadi!" omel Len.

Seketika, aku menjadi kesal karena Len menyebutku idiot. "Enak saja kau bilang aku idiot! Kau yang idiot, baka!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku. Aku menoleh. Seorang gadis, dengan rambut merah panjang. "Apa kau yang bernama Kagamine Rin?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Kau siapa?"

"Aku Furukawa Miki," jawab Miki sambil tersenyum. _Oh, dia toh pemilik gudang tua itu, yang melaporkan kepada polisi_, batinku jengkel.

"Ya, ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Begini, saya pemilik gudang tua itu. Dan saya menemukan kartu pelajar Nona Kagamine di gudang tua bersama mayat Akita Neru," ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk malas. "Ya, aku sudah dengar ceritanya dari polisi. Akita Neru yang meminjam kartu pelajarku," jelasku.

"Oh, begitu," angguk Miki. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Umm, kenapa saya melihat anda keluar dari gudang tua memakai baju T-Shirt kuning dan rok hitam? Setahu saya, itu baju di gudang tua," kata Miki.

Aku terbelalak. Len yang mendengarkan setengah hati, langsung menatapku dengan raut wajah terkejut.

"Mungkin hanya sama," elakku.

"Betulkah?"

"Iya!" jawabku menahan emosi. Rasanya, ingin sekali kubunuh Miki sekarang juga. Tapi aku tak mungkin melakukannya. Len bisa tahu. Ehm, kalian tahu kemana katanaku? Menghilang. Katana itu cuma muncul kalau aku ingin membunuh, dan hilang setelah aku membunuh.

"Oh, ehm, boleh kau datang ke rumah saya?" undang Miki.

Aku berpikir sejenak, lalu tersenyum. Hampir berupa seringai, sih. "Boleh. Dimana rumahmu?"

"Di XXX, nomor XXX, tahun XX (emangnya rumah ada tahunnya?!-,-)," jawab Miki. "Jam 7 malam, ya."

"Baiklah," anggukku.

Miki lalu pergi. Len menatapku dengan bingung. Mungkin ia bingung kenapa aku menyetujui undangan ke rumah Miki. Padahal, aku nyaris tidak pernah menghadiri undangan apapun dari temanku. Tujuanku sekarang memang bukan ingin menghadiri undangannya, melainkan membunuhnya. Walau resiko ketahuan sangat besar.

'Miki, siap-siaplah akan kubunuh,' batinku sambil menyeringai, yang membuat Len heran melihatku.

#Bersambung


	6. Chapter 6

_'Miki, siap-siaplah akan kubunuh,' batinku sambil menyeringai, yang membuat Len heran melihatku._

**- Normal PoV -**

Jam 7 malam. Rin sedang bersiap-siap ke rumah Miki. Ia memakai kaus kuning bergambar jeruk dan celana pendek hitam.

"Rin, kau jadi ke rumah Miki?" tanya Len.

Rin mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Nanti malam Ayah dan Ibu pulang. Mungkin sekitar jam 8. Jangan telat pulang, ya," pesan Len.

"Oke," balas Rin singkat. Setelah memakai sepatu kuningnya, Rin segera pergi ke rumah Miki.

"Ini ya, rumahnya," gumam Rin, sudah berdiri di depan rumah besar nan megah. Rumah Miki. Keluarga Furukawa memang lumayan kaya. Rin memasuki gerbang bercat hitam itu, ketika ia akan menekan bel, pintu rumah Miki terbuka. Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum melihat Rin.

"Ah, Rin, ayo masuk," ajak Miki.

Rin mengangguk dan mengikuti Miki masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rin berdecak kagum. Rumah Miki mewah sekali.

"Kita ke ruang makan, yuk. Ada Luka juga," kata Miki.

"Luka? Megurine Luka?" ulang Rin heran.

Miki mengangguk. "Ya. Dia temanmu, ya?"

"He-eh," jawab Rin pendek. "Orang tuamu mana?"

"Sedang kerja dinas," ujar Miki. Ia menggandeng Rin ke ruang makan. Ruang makannya juga luas. Ada sebuah meja makan dan kursi-kursi. Di salah satu kursi, duduk gadis berambut merah muda. Itulah Luka.

"Hei, Luka," sapa Rin kepada Luka.

Luka menoleh. "Rin? Kau juga diundang ke makan malam Miki, ya."

"Kau dan Miki sudah saling kenal, ya?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Iyap. Orang tuaku dan orang tua Miki merupakan kerabat dekat. Jadi wajarlah kami saling kenal," jelas Luka.

"Ayo duduk, Rin," kata Miki.

"Iya," Rin lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. Di meja makan, cuma ada vas berisi bunga mawar putih.

"Sebentar ya, aku ambil makanan dulu." Miki berjalan ke dapur.

Rin memandang Luka yang duduk di seberangnya. Ingin rasanya ia menghabisi semuanya, malam ini juga. Rin merasa punggungnya menjadi berat. Katananya muncul. Benar, ia harus membunuh sekarang.

"Luka, apakah ada anggota keluargamu yang sangat kausayangi?" tanya Rin.

Luka mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu berkata begitu, Rin? Jelas semua kusayangi. Orang tuaku, dan Luki adikku."

Rin menyeringai. Ia menghunuskan katananya. Wajah Luka memucat melihat apa yang dipegang Rin sekarang. Ia tahu jelas kalau katana itu sangat tajam.

"Kita mulai permainannya sekarang, ya," seringai Rin. Ia menebas Luka yang tak sempat menghindar. Pinggangnya tertebas dalam. Luka menjerit kesakitan.

"Luka?!" Terdengar suara Miki dari dapur.

"Cih, aku harus cepat menghabisimu," gumam Rin. Dengan gerakan cepat, Rin menyabet-nyabet tubuh Luka sampai gadis itu meregang nyawa, tepat ketika Miki datang.

"Luka! Rin!" pekik Miki histeris. Sup yang dibawanya terjatuh, menimbulkan bunyi pecah yang memekakkan telinga. Tapi bunyi itu tak terlalu mengerikan, dibanding suara jeritan Miki saat Rin menebas-nebasnya.

Bruk! Miki terjatuh tanpa nyawa. Darah mengalir deras dari tubuhnya dan Luka yang sudah tak bernyawa.

Rin menyeringai. "Sekarang, tinggal Miku, Meiko, dan Kaito."

Rin berjalan cepat ke rumah Miku. Bajunya terciprat darah. Untungnya saat itu malam hari, jadi tak terlalu terlihat.

Tok Tok Tok! Rin mengetuk pintu rumah Miku, menyembunyikan katana di belakang punggungnya. Pintu terbuka. Miku menyambutnya dengan wajah riang.

"Rin! Pas sekali kau datang. Kaito dan Meiko juga datang. Mikuo juga ada," sambut Miku.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Rin sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Tentu boleh. Ayo masuk," Miku mempersilahkan.

Rin masuk, dan langsung menutup pintu rumah Miku. Miku menatapnya dengan heran. "Kenapa langsung kau tutup? Dan... Akh! Kenapa bajumu banyak darah?!"

"Tak usah banyak bicara, Hatsune. Temui saja ajalmu sekarang," kata Rin dingin. Tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung menebas kepala Miku, hingga kepala gadis itu terpisah dari tubuhnya. Kaito, Meiko, dan Mikuo datang. Sepertinya, mereka dari kamar Miku dan mendengar jeritan gadis itu.

"M-Miku?! Rin?!" kata Kaito kaget. Meiko menutup mulutnya. Mikuo histeris melihat jasad kakaknya.

Rin menyeringai. "Untung kalian ada disini. Biar aku langsung bunuh kalian." Rin maju, membawa katananya. Kaito dan Mikuo menghalangi. Namun, Rin sangat ganas. Ia mengayunkan katana itu sesuka hatinya. Hingga Kaito, Meiko, dan Mikuo meninggal dengan mengenaskan. Sepertinya, orang tua Miku tidak ada di rumahnya.

"Terakhir," gumam Rin sambil menatap mayat-mayat di hadapannya itu. "Aku akan membunuh Len," lanjutnya sambil melirik jam tangannya. Jam delapan. Orang tuanya pasti sudah pulang. Rin menyeringai kembali. "Biar kuhabisi mereka sekalian."

Ia berlari, melesat dari rumah Miku menuju rumahnya. Kediaman Kagamine.

**- Rin PoV -**

Sekarang, aku sudah berdiri di depan rumahku. Mobil silver milik Ayah dan Ibu terparkir di halamannya, menandakan mereka sudah pulang. Sebetulnya aku ragu. Namun suara orang berjubah coklat, yang rasanya familiar bagiku, terus terngiang di telingaku. Menyuruhku menghabisi semuanya. Aku melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Rin! Kau sudah pulang!" sambut Ibu.

"Ya, Bu," jawabku sambil menutup pintu.

"Kenapa bajumu penuh darah?" tanya Ibu kaget.

"Kenapa? Karena aku habis membunuh teman-temanku. Dan sekarang aku akan membunuh kalian," seringaiku menyeramkan.

"R-Rin! Jangan bercanda! Kau kerasukan setan, heh?!" Ayah muncul.

"Sayangnya tidak, Kagamine Rinto." Aku memanggil nama Ayahku dengan sinis. Dengan cepat, aku menebas perut orang yang menjadi ayahku itu. Dia berteriak keras, dan Ibu menjerit. Tak cukup sampai disitu, aku menebas tangan dan kakinya dengan cepat. Kubiarkan ia sekarat.

Sekarang, aku memandang Ibuku yang terpojok. Histeris. "Sekarang, giliranmu, ya," gumamku.

"Jangan, Rin! Ibu mohon! Rin!" jerit Ibuku.

"Rin, apa yang kau lakukan, heh?"

Aku menoleh. Len, berdiri dengan raut wajah kaget. Menuntut mengapa Ayah terbaring sekarat seperti itu, dan aku memegang katana.

"Len," ucapku lembut. "Aku yang membunuh Gumi. Aku yang membunuh Neru. Aku juga telah membunuh Miki, Luka, Miku, Mikuo, Kaito, Meiko, dan sekarang membuat Ayah sekarat. Sekarang, aku akan membunuh kalian."

"Kenapa, Rin?" tanya Len dengan nada lembut. "Kenapa kau tega begitu? Apa salah kami?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin membunuh, itu saja. Ini kepuasan bagiku," ucapku sambil melemparkan katanaku tepat di jantung Ibu. Berakhirlah riwayatnya. Aku memandang mayat Ibuku dengan tatapan kosong.

"Rin, apakah kau akan membunuhku juga?" tanya Len masih dengan nada lembut.

Aku menatapnya, lalu mengangguk. "Ya."

Ia tersenyum. Mata aquamarine-nya menatapku lembut, dan penuh rasa sedih. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku memelukmu dulu?"

"Kalau itu permintaan terakhirmu, terserah," ucapku.

Len memelukku dengan sangat lembut. Aku hanya diam. Tak merasakan apapun. Len melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau boleh bunuh aku, Rin, kalau itu membuatmu senang. Tapi ingatlah, aku selalu menyayangimu. Selalu. Meskipun kau telah melakukan ini." Len memungut katanaku dan memberikannya kepadaku.

Aku terdiam. Len menatapku dengan pedih, menunggu untuk dibunuh. Rasanya, aku tidak sanggup. Aku menatap matanya yang sewarna denganku.

"Len..." ucapku lirih. "Maafkan aku, ya?"

"Tentu, Rin. Aku akan memaafkanmu. Apapun kesalahan yang kau lakukan," jawab Len sambil tersenyum.

Aku merasa tubuhku dikendalikan, dan aku langsung menusukkan katanaku ke jantung Len, bukan menebasnya. Aku terbelalak dengan apa yang kulakukan. Aku sungguh merasa di bawah alam sadar. Mata Len ikut membelalak. Namun, ia segera menutup matanya, lalu ambruk. Sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Sangat damai.

"Len... Len... Len!" jeritku histeris. Aku tahu, mungkin aku gila. Aku membunuhnya. Namun aku merasa begitu sedih dan kehilangan. "Len... Maafkan aku. Len..." tangisku sambil mengguncangkan tubuhnya.

Sosok berjubah coklat muncul di sampingku. Aku menoleh. Mata merahnya tampak. Ia kemudian membuka tudungnya. Sosok berambut putih dan bermata merah. Aku serasa mengenalnya. _Haku_?

"Kau... Haku?" tanyaku.

Dia - Haku - mengangguk sambil menyeringai. "Ingatanmu bagus, Rin. Kau juga pintar, menjalankan apa yang kumau."

"Yang kau mau?" ulangku bingung.

"Membunuh. Itu yang kumau. Menyenangkan sekali bukan, membunuh itu? Kau bahkan ketagihan," ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

"Aku... Aku tidak mau membunuh! Semua... Aku... Merasa dikendalikan di bawah alam sadarku!" jeritku.

"Kau TIDAK dikendalikan. Itu keinginan dari lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam. Membunuh. Asyik, ya? Kau bahkan membunuh keluargamu sendiri," kata Haku.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Berusaha mengingat masa kecilku dan Haku.

_Umurku 8 tahun saat itu. Aku tinggal di tepi danau bersama orang tuaku dan Len. Aku tak punya banyak teman. Tapi aku mempunyai seorang sahabat yang spesial. Haku Yowane. Dia gadis berambut putih dan bermata merah. Haku dijauhi orang-orang sekitar karena dianggap penyihir, tapi aku tak peduli. Dia gadis yang menyeramkan._

_Pada suatu hari, Haku mengajakku ke rumahnya._

_"Rin, kau mau tidak ke rumahku?" tawar Haku._

_"Rumahmu? Wah, mau mau! Aku belum pernah ke rumahku!" kataku bersemangat._

_Haku tersenyum. "Ayo, ikut aku."_

_Haku berjalan ke dalam hutan kecil dekat danau. Di tengah-tengah hutan itu, terdapat sebuah rumah kecil. Di depannya ada taman bunga mawar putih._

_"Rumahmu bagus sekali, Haku," pujiku._

_"Karena ada taman bunga mawar putih, ya?" Haku terkekeh._

_Aku tertawa. "Haha! Kau tahu saja pikiranku."_

_"Tentulah. Aku sahabatmu. Nahh, kita sampai," Haku membuka pintu rumahnya. Wah, di dalamnya sepi sekali. Perabotannya agak berdebu. "Ayo ikut aku ke kamarku," ajak Haku._

_Ia berjalan ke kamarnya. Aku mengikutinya sambil mengamati rumah Haku. Aku memandang kamarnya dan nyaris menjerit. Di dalamnya, banyak sekali darah dan mayat._

_"Ha-Haku? A-Apa ini?!" tanyaku kaget._

_"Orang bekas hobi membunuhku. Membunuh itu asyik, lho," jawab Haku enteng._

_Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Ketakutan. Haku tertawa. "Tenanglah, Rin. Sekalipun aku suka membunuh, aku tak akan membunuhmu, kok. Kau kan satu-satunya sahabatku."_

_"Kau tidak takut? Bagaimanapun mereka mengerikan sekali," ucapku ketakutan._

_"Awalnya sih, iya. Lama-lama jadi terbiasa. Malah jadi hobi. Membunuh itu asyik. Kau mau coba?" tawar Haku. "Aku masih ada beberapa orang di ruang bawah tanah untuk dibunuh. Jika kau mau, kita bisa ke ruang bawah tanah."_

_Aku menggeleng. "Aku tidak mau."_

_"Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memaksa. Hobiku itu aneh, kan?" Haku tertawa._

_"T-Tidak kok. Tidak aneh. Hanya... Unik," jawabku tercekat._

_"Oh, begitu," komentar Haku._

_Semenjak itu, aku menjauhi Haku. Haku menatapku dengan bingung dan sedih. Aku hanya menjawab : "Aku tak mau berteman dengan anak yang suka membunuh! Hobi yang aneh!"_

_Tak lama, kami sekeluarga pindah kesini. Aku mulai melupakan Haku sahabatku dulu._

"H-Haku, bagaimana bisa kau hilang dan muncul?" tanyaku ketakutan.

"Mm, aku ini penyihir, Rin. Kau tahu kan, keluarga Yowane itu penyihir sekaligus pembunuh?" jawab Haku santai.

"K-Kau akan membunuhku, ya?" tanyaku dengan sangat ketakutan. Rasanya aku ingin menangis saat itu.

Haku menatapku, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku tidak akan membunuh sahabatku sendiri. Lagipula, kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku inginkan. Sudah, ya! Selamat bersenang-senang dengan membunuh!" Haku lenyap.

Aku terduduk di ruang keluargaku. Aku merasa begitu terpukul. Air mata mengalir dari mataku. "Aku minta maaf, Gumi, Neru, Luka, Miki, Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Mikuo, Ayah, Ibu, dan... Len," ucapku lirih. Sambil menutup mata, aku menusukkan katanaku ke diriku. Membiarkan ajal menjemput...

**- TAMAT -**


End file.
